


【朝耀】捕鼠器

by EtherealEstrellada



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealEstrellada/pseuds/EtherealEstrellada
Summary: 是阿加莎·克里斯蒂同名小说的au二战后背景，披着推理皮的老夫老妻生活
Relationships: 朝耀
Kudos: 5





	1. 捕鼠器（1）

如果当时他们多花五分钟读报，那么95%的麻烦都可以被避免。

还有一周就到圣诞节了，今年的雪飘得格外早。在节庆之日下雪固然是祥瑞的征兆，一家人也可以跑到雪地里打打闹闹增加感情，但是还在准备阶段就开始下雪也着实给人们的生活带来了不便。商店店主们耐不住寒冷早早关门，顾客们也在冲锋式购物后赶在天黑之前回到家。整个小镇像是还在闹腾的婴儿被盖上了白棉被，只需两句摇篮曲就能随时进入梦乡。

“咔哒，咔哒” 木轮从石板地碾过，亚瑟•柯克兰停在了大门前呼出一团哈气。这种天气下的小镇也未免太安静了，他想。他刚刚结束了节前最后一次采购，从城里回来的路上遇到的人寥寥无几，家家户户过节用的彩灯早已被挂上却还没有人把它们点亮，就连天空也因为这不寻常的天气而灰蒙蒙的，给本就宁静的小镇平添了几分萧索。

把买来的东西安置在仓库，亚瑟向房门走去。没等他敲门门就被打开了，显然是屋里的人刚听到大门口的动静就跑了过来。

“你回来啦。” 留着长发的东方人朝亚瑟微微一笑。

“嗯。” 亚瑟脱下了外套，抖了抖上面的雪，挂在了衣架上。王耀顺手帮他把兜里的东西掏出来，放在了旁边的小桌。

“你说的东西我都买好了。鸡蛋原来的那家店没货了，我只好多跑了几家找，就多花了点时间。卡车我也还给贾尔斯先生了。”

“知道啦，你有没有说谢谢？”

“说了说了，真是的，你的职业病又犯了。” 如果王耀下一秒突然从兜里掏出一朵小红花别在他身上他都不会奇怪。

“抱歉抱歉，习惯了。” 王耀吐吐舌。

“冷死了。” 亚瑟用力跺跺脚，“有没有热的东西啊？”

“我煮了茶，在厨房。”

一杯热茶喝进，亚瑟的身体总算有了暖意。锅里煮饭的咕噜声，碗盘碰撞的叮当声，一切美好得不真实。

“耀，别忙活了，坐下来歇会儿。” 他在王耀经过时顺势抱住了他的腰。

“牛肉、猪肉、胡萝卜、洋葱......” 即使身体停了下来，王耀的嘴还是片刻不得闲。

“耀，别担心了。” 亚瑟无奈地笑笑，“我们买的东西够吃到明年的。”

“可我们是开旅店啊，这可不一样。” 王耀用食指指尖点了点桌面，“万一来了个大胃王呢？或是......”

“好啦好啦......” 亚瑟给王耀顺着气，“车到山前必有路，你现在就想那么多岂不是徒增烦恼？”

“我这不是担心嘛。” 王耀撅撅嘴，“这可是我们第一次开业，如果不能开门红的话以后我们也别想赚钱了。”

“那行，我们先安心吃顿饭，吃完了我陪你一起收拾，好不好？”

“呸呸呸，真晦气！” 王耀愤怒地关掉了收音机。本来只是想给枯燥的劳动加点背景音，没想到收音机里就没有讲什么好事，“你听听他们都说的些什么啊？铁幕演说、下议院打群架，还有那可怕的凶杀案。” 王耀不可置信般摇了摇头。

“是啊。” 亚瑟附和道，“在圣诞节当前杀死一个手无寸铁的老太太，怎么会有这种变态？警察也是，居然就让这么个危险分子逍遥法外。”

“说起来啊......” 亚瑟露出了不怀好意的笑容，“我们那些客人都是通过信件预定的房间，我们之前连他们一面都没见过，甚至也不知道他们的个人信息是真是假。他们的行李也都上了锁，如果中间夹了一把刀——”

“打住打住！亚瑟，编故事到此为止。”

“ok，ok. 当我没说过——不过你看看他们的名字：伊万、菲利克斯、路德维希......几乎都是外国人耶。”

“那我就不是外国人了吗？收起你的被迫害妄想症好好干活。你看看，菜叶要一层层扒开洗，你不要敷衍了事。”

准备完所有杂事，时针已经指向了12点，王耀累得快要连牙刷都举不起来。勉勉强强洗漱完后，他把自己整个人扔在床上。感受到旁边的动静，亚瑟立刻八爪鱼一样缠上来，王耀假意嗔怪一声却也没有任何推开的举动。自打他们第一次同床开始亚瑟就有个习惯，他坚持让王耀枕着自己的胳膊入睡，即使王耀多次表示过对他胳膊坏死的担忧亚瑟仍固执己见，好在王耀已经摸索出了一个让两个人都舒服的角度。

躺在床上，听着枕边人的心跳声，王耀不仅感慨万千。战争是每个幸存者心中无法愈合的伤疤，他曾经一夜之间被夺走一切，却又忽然得到老天的垂青。他原以为自己会和家人、祖屋一起消失于战火中，但是他遇到了亚瑟。他一无所有地跟随亚瑟来到陌生的土地，两人已经做好了蜗居斗室的打算，亚瑟却幸运地继承了一位远房亲戚的遗产——这座维多利亚风格的别墅，他们这才误打误撞地开始了自己的民宿生意。

“老天啊，求求你，我不求后半生荣华富贵，能这样安安稳稳地过一辈子我就知足了。” 睡意渐浓之时，诚心的祈祷全部化为了呢喃呓语。

  



	2. 捕鼠器（2）

“您好，这里是柯克兰旅馆，欢迎光临。”“您好，欢迎光临。”“您好......”

亚瑟哭笑不得地看着王耀在镜子前练习，样子活像个招财猫。王耀的强迫症在这里也得到了良好的发挥，他还从厨房拿了根筷子叼在嘴里，确保自己每次都露出了八颗牙齿。

“我说亲爱的，离我们开业还有半个小时，你总不能一直不停嘴吧？”

“可是我做不到啊，亚瑟——该死，我没法静下心来。”

“冷静，耀。客人再怎么样也是人，还能一生气就吃了我们不成？” 亚瑟半开玩笑地说。

叮咚门铃声打断了二人的对话，王耀几乎是一个箭步冲上去开了门。

“你们好～” 来者是一个年纪不大的高大男人，他有着铂金色头发和紫罗兰色瞳孔，脸上还有点婴儿肥却有个和这份稚气有些冲突的大鼻子。他在12月的雪天只穿了一件风衣，脖子上倒是围了条很厚很长的围巾。这样明显的特征让亚瑟立刻就猜出了对方的身份。

“您好，我想您一定是伊万先生吧。”

“说对了哦～我呀，才搬来英国不久。虽说一来就碰上了多年难得一见的大雪，但还是比莫斯科暖多了呼呼呼～”斯拉夫人转而打量着房间，“我在外面就注意到了，这真是间经典的维多利亚式小屋呢，看看那些漂亮的立柱。现在看来里面也很不赖，我很喜欢天花板上的浮雕，有时候华丽一点也不是罪过不是吗？” 见对方依然在滔滔不绝地评论着房子，两人选择闭嘴不要暴露自己的无知。

“哦，还有那些水龙头和门把手，它们一定是镀金的吧？”

“恐怕我们家没那么有钱，它们只是镀铜的。” 亚瑟诚实地泼着冷水，“不如您先把箱子给我怎么样？您也好腾出手参观房子。”

“那就拜托了～” 伊万把手里小小的行李箱交给亚瑟，“我希望我的房间是亮色调，要是有向日葵就更好了。”

“向日葵没有，不过葵花籽仓库倒是有一袋。” 亚瑟拎起箱子没好气地说。

“您知道吗？” 伊万突然转向王耀，“维多利亚式建筑还有一个特点就是一定要有那么一两件来自异域的装饰品，但我认为只要您在这儿就能让其他奇珍异宝失色，您愿意赏脸带我巡视下您的领地吗？”

“呃……啊……” 王耀明显不擅长应付别人的恭维，“我还要在这接待其他客人……您要是想参观的话请随意。”

伊万也不恼王耀的拒绝，一个人自得其乐地在屋子里四处溜达。

不到一杯茶的工夫，门外响起了链条声，是下一位客人坐着装上防滑链的出租车到来了。

来者似乎刚成年不久，金色的中分及肩发似乎是年轻人之中的流行，微皱的眉毛和略微倒吊的三角眼让他浑身散发着不好惹的气息。“菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇。——这儿就是柯克兰家的旅馆吗？” 话音刚落，他注意到了门口的王耀，上下打量了他一眼便毫不客气地把行李箱塞到他手里，“轻手轻脚一点，坏了你可赔不起。”

“欢迎光临。” 听到门口的动静，亚瑟也来到门口迎接。

“所以这就是你们的旅馆？一个只有两个人的小作坊——其中还有一个是东方佬？？”

“菲利克斯先生，注意你的言辞。” 亚瑟显然被激怒了，“你的出租车还没离开，你现在走也来得及。反正现在是大雪又快到圣诞节，需要住宾馆的人多的是，我们不涨价就已经够良心的了。”

菲利克斯没想到亚瑟会这样直接地回击，一下子嘴张成了o型却没发出半点声音，过了一会才悻悻地说：“哼......我花了大价钱打车过来，凭什么要我又破费一笔回去啊？喂，你，快去帮我把行李放好，再帮我拿一条天鹅绒枕巾——”

“菲利克斯先生，王先生只负责厨房和接待工作，客房的事情请你通通交给我。” 亚瑟夺过王耀手里的箱子，头也不回地朝客房走去。

还好这时快递员来了，王耀火速逃离这剑拔弩张的气氛。穿得像北极探险队一样的快递员交给了王耀圣诞节前最后的报纸和面包，“雪只会越下越大，估计明天开始村子就要封了，希望你们存了足够的食物” 他好心提醒道。

不知不觉到了午饭时间，王耀在厨房里做准备，亚瑟在客房区查看还有没有纰漏，而伊万和菲利克斯在为报纸上熟悉的凶杀案争吵。

“这个凶手搞不好有恋老癖，说不定他之前就杀了很多老太太呢？”

“那可不一定，世界上讨厌的老婆子太多了。” 菲利克斯反唇相讥，“女人一到更年期就很神经质，就喜欢莫名其妙发脾气，如果再碰上个大嗓门，嘿，马上我们又要打一场世界大战啦。” 

二人唯一达成一致的是那段关于凶手的描述，“中等身材，戴帽子、戴围巾、穿大衣”——有没有搞错，现在不这么穿的人才可疑吧！

午餐时，王耀做的红烩羊排把每个人的嘴都塞得满满当当的，就连那个之前一直不饶人的菲利克斯也乖乖低头吃饭。“那是当然啦。”亚瑟不无骄傲地想，他还没看到谁在吃上面找王耀的茬呢。

时钟一爬向三点，门外就准时响起了敲门声，来者是路德维希·贝什米特先生。“他之前还特意给我们寄了明信片，说大概今天三点钟到，没想到这个误差不超过30秒。” 亚瑟小声同王耀耳语。

不需多问，路德维希先生一定是军队出身。金色的头发全部用发胶固定在后面梳成背头；大衣在来之前特地熨过，找不出一丝褶皱；还有就是那魁梧的身材，即使隔着那么厚的衣服也能感受到那鼓胀的肌肉。即使同为男性，亚瑟也不得不钦佩对方的雄性荷尔蒙，同时他也暗暗庆幸王耀不喜欢肌肉男。

“你们好，我是路德维希。” 他向前与二人握手，两手的接触时间精确地控制在1.0秒。

虽然看起来古板，但是路德维希实际上很好相处，他甚至对艺术和文学颇有造诣，这让二人大松一口气，总算有个相对“正常”的家伙了。趁着伊万和菲利克斯都在房间，亚瑟和王耀热情地留路德维希一起喝下午茶，拗不过他们的路德维希只好欣然接受邀请。

“我猜您大概在军队里就任要职。” 亚瑟把下午茶喝出了酒吧的感觉，“可是我也不赖，我在战场上写的文章都登上了《泰晤士报》;还有我们耀，你别看他瘦，之前遇到突袭他端起枪就‘突突突突突’......”

晚餐时，路德维希的出现并没有在伊万和菲利克斯之间掀起太大波澜。菲利克斯看到路德维希的第一眼下意识地露出来一个吃了苍蝇般的表情，不过大概是碍于对方魁梧的体格没有将不悦表现得太明显; 而伊万则一直用他有些瘆人的微笑看着路德维希。“可怜的家伙，他可能更希望对面坐的是苏联女间谍吧。” 亚瑟默默替他画了个十字。

在亚瑟帮王耀一起洗碗时，前门爆发出了带有火光的撞击声，这让经历过战争的二人不由得打了个寒颤，顾不得擦手，王耀草草把手在衣服上蹭了蹭就跑了出去。

“Diable！” 还没看清他的脸，王耀首先被他的衣着吸引，车的主人穿着一身缎面大衣，还是醒目的紫色，头上戴着一顶毛帽，大概是貂绒做的，还有那双长靴，王耀在杂志上见过，是巴黎设计师的最新杰作。

“真是抱歉呐，路实在是太滑了，这下哥哥我的车也开不了了。” 肇事者转向王耀，那人有着金色的长卷发，下巴上修饰着胡子，“篱笆的钱哥哥我会陪的，你们能不能让我住一晚上？”

“瞧您说的，没关系，我们这儿碰巧是家旅馆。明天开始可能就要封城了，恐怕您还要在这儿多住几天了。”

“哦，那哥哥我求之不得，能和您这样的美人同在一个屋檐下是我的荣幸～”

“这是亚瑟。”王耀领着法国人进了屋，“亚瑟，这是弗朗西斯，他的车抛锚了。”

“哥哥我真是不走运，那辆车可是劳斯—莱斯—” 在说车的名字时，弗朗西斯的手指还不忘随着拖长的音节在空中划出华丽的曲线，“不过不幸中的万幸是小耀收留了我～” 弗朗西斯捉住王耀的手放在自己手里拍了两下。

“弗朗西斯先生，” 亚瑟不动声色地插进两人中间皮笑肉不笑地说，“时候不早了，我们先去房间吧。”

亚瑟知道自己此刻咬牙切齿的表情肯定不好看。轻浮、夸张、傲慢，法国人还真是几百年不变。但是他不能生气，亚瑟深吸一口气，刚刚王耀趁弗朗西斯不注意拼命朝他使眼色，手指还偷偷捻在一起做出数钱的手势。知道了知道了，亚瑟把王耀的叮嘱背得烂熟于心：别管他们性格有多奇葩，只要给钱了就是好客人。


	3. 捕鼠器（3）

昨天的一夜风波并没有影响人们按自己的标准生活着。王耀和亚瑟早在六点半就起了床；路德维希也保持了军人的作息，不到七点就自然醒，在厨房和王耀的说说笑笑间吃完了早餐，现在正在找地方消食；伊万和弗朗西斯则还在梦中。

无聊，真无聊，菲利克斯咬着面包忿忿地想。自从来到这他心里就有一种无名的烦躁，他觉得这一定和这一帮奇葩有关：脾气暴躁的粗眉毛、木讷寡言的东方佬、阴晴不定的北极熊、备忘录成精的傻大个，还有昨天那个花枝招展的胡子大叔。该死，我就不应该留在这个刚开不久的旅店！菲利克斯越想越气，他又想起妈妈对他说过：心里有怨气就赶紧发泄出来，否则迟早憋出病。可是这人生地不熟的他又能找谁呢？他不禁怀念起了自己的跟班托里斯——虽说对方的忍让完全是因为有钱拿。啊，托里斯那混蛋，他回忆起托里斯对他说过的最后一句话，哼，不过是个木匠家的穷鬼，居然妄想在伦敦闯出名堂？好啊，如果你到时候回来求我给你工作我可是会一脚把你踢开的。菲利克斯像是耙地一样用叉子不停地刮着盘子。

昨天的雪依然是出乎意料的大，亚瑟只好匆匆吃完早饭就去铲雪，所幸路德维希随后来帮忙了。亚瑟不在，清理客房的任务就落到了王耀头上，在伺候完弗朗西斯后他便陀螺般转向客房区，而电话铃也是那时候响起的。

“见鬼！” 王耀手里还拿着刚掸平的枕巾。他心里骂骂咧咧地奔向电话机，希望不是推销员年底冲业绩。

“请问这里是柯克兰旅馆吗？”

“是的。”

“您能让柯克兰先生接电话吗？”

“他现在走不开。我是他的，呃，雇员，您和我说也是一样的。”

“好吧。我们这儿是警察总署，据可靠消息，您那边可能会有危机。对此我们已经派出了一位经验丰富的警员协助您们，请您静候他的到来。”

“啊？可是雪这么大，马上就封城了啊——” 不到王耀多问，对方早就挂掉了电话。

“怎么了？” 亚瑟听到声音赶过来。

“是警察局......他要派一个警察到我们这......”

“什么？？” 亚瑟难以置信，“我们这么遵纪守法怎么把警察引来了？”

“难道是......有人把我们的关系捅出去了？......”王耀下意识抓住了亚瑟的衣角。

“不应该啊，” 亚瑟顺势搂紧王耀，安抚地拍了拍他的背，“我们除了一起去集市还有什么在公众场合的亲密行为了吗？——别告诉我两个男人一起买菜都犯法。”

“我说！你们！！” 菲利克斯风风火火闯进来，好在亚瑟在听到那急促的脚步声时就赶紧放开了王耀，“客厅的火炉灭了，快点去添柴！”

“人倒霉的时候喝凉水都塞牙缝。” 亚瑟吸吸鼻子，在刚刚去柴房拿柴火的时候他们悲催地发现有一条暖气管冻住了，虽然不是大问题，但是仍让本就遭受风雪袭击的二人雪上加霜。

“暖气管坏了，还有条子要来拜访，搞不好我们都要冻死在监狱里。” 在迈进客厅门的时候，亚瑟还没有停下抱怨。

“咣当” 弗朗西斯手里拨火棍跌落的声音打断了亚瑟的滔滔不绝，其他人的表情也仿佛屋里刚进了只臭鼬。

“你说......警察？！！” 这是几位住户最上下同心的一次。

“你们一个个都怎么了？” 亚瑟不解，他们又不会被带去化学阉割，“我们也是刚刚接到电话——见鬼，那是什么？” 正好面对着客厅的落地窗，亚瑟突然看见一个黑影以很快的速度接近，随后又没刹住车“啪”地撞在了落地窗上，希望他没有脑震荡。好在来人迅速爬了起来，在注意到屋内的人群后，他连忙用力地敲着玻璃，请他们放他进来。

“我没事，就是脑袋有点痛。” 坐下缓了一会，新来的家伙朝各位摆摆手，“忘了自我介绍了，我是总署派来的阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯警探，当然，你们愿意称我为拯救你们的hero也是可以的呦，哈哈哈哈哈。”

“……” 众人面面相觑，或许是被他的金发和湛蓝色眼睛所迷惑，这人怎么都不像是个警察，尤其是他鼻梁上还架着一副眼镜，看起来活脱脱就是个学生。

“以貌取人是不对的哦～” 阿尔弗雷德敏锐地察觉出大家的心思，“我可是警校当年的优秀毕业生耶。”

“我可不知道我交税给政府是让警察玩滑板的。” 菲利克斯尖刻地说。

“不是滑板，是滑雪。” 阿尔弗雷德一本正经地纠正，“而且，我看你也不像到了需要交税的年龄啊，小不点～”

“你！......”

“好了好了——” 路德维希不得已出来打圆场，“究竟是什么原因让您来到这呢，阿尔弗雷德警探？”

“叫我阿尔就好，这个说来话长。” 阿尔收起了笑意，“总部派我来是因为我是唯一一个能在大雪天赶来的——这非常重要——我们必须赶在凶手行动前阻止他。”

“凶手？？”

“是呀，你们都知道报纸上死掉的那个老太太吧？” 阿尔环顾了下四周，“她是在伦敦的一家小旅馆被杀的。一开始，警察也没搞清她的真实身份，后来采集了她的指纹才知道——你们知道伯明顿庄园的那桩虐待案吗？”

“我记得。” 亚瑟接话，“当时我正在大学读新闻专业，我还有同学去了现场。真是可怕，谁知道那种明面上是收容所的地方竟然是孩子们的地狱呢？”

“是的。” 阿尔点点头，“这次的死者就是当年的罪人。她和她丈夫虐待住在那的孩子，其中有一个从国外逃难过来的孩子死掉了。他们被判了刑，她丈夫死在了监狱，她则在两个月前被刑满释放，从此改名换姓混迹于社会。当时我们在现场找到了一个本子，里面有两个地址，一个是那家旅馆，一家就是这。”

“你的意思是凶手很有可能是来复仇的了？” 弗朗西斯问。

“可能性很大。而且有一点很有趣，那本子上除了写了两个地址，还有一段乐谱，是《三只瞎老鼠》的——就是那首童谣。”

“嗬，看来这个凶手是个幼儿园刚毕业的熊孩子。” 菲利克斯嘲讽。

“摆正你的态度，先生。” 阿尔弗雷德严肃地说，“这儿很有可能再死一个人。”

“可是为什么——”

“这正是我要查清楚的，我打算吃完饭就开始挨个审问——说起来，这是什么味道？”

“我的炖肉！！” 王耀哀嚎一声跑向厨房。

“嗯——” 弗朗西斯做作地围着白餐巾，喉间还发出摩托车引擎般的声音，“您真是位天才，王先生。” 他丝毫不吝惜自己的大拇指，“虽然炖肉有点焦了，但是没想到您加了米饭进去做成了烩饭，现在这点糊味不仅不影响，还增加了米饭的醇香。”

“谢谢您，弗朗西斯先生。” 王耀害羞地挠了挠头，“我实在不喜欢浪费，毕竟是从苦日子过来的。”

“我要是能在苦日子里遇到你就好了，耀。” 阿尔弗雷德毫无形象地狼吞虎咽。

酒足饭饱后，亚瑟和王耀作为房子的主人自然是第一个接受阿尔的盘问。

“你们的宾馆开了多久了？”

“实不相瞒，昨天才正式开业。”

“也就是说房客都是在伦敦的凶杀案发生后才来的啰？”

“话是这样说......可是除了弗朗西斯其他人都是提前预定的啊。”

“信是可以骗人的，亚瑟。你怎么确定那上面就是一个人的全部呢？” 阿尔试图唤起他们的怀疑精神。

“你这样一说......那个伊万一副看什么都新奇的模样，想必是刚来英国不久，他在莫斯科是什么身份，我们都不知道；菲利克斯没有直接跟我们通过信，一直是自称他秘书的托里斯代劳，谁知道中间有没有冒名顶替呢；路德维希，他到现在也没告诉我们他是哪个部队的，感觉他对自己的军旅生涯忌讳莫深...........” 完了，这样一想，谁都可能是凶手。

“你们警方有没有什么线索啊？” 王耀问。

“就是你们报纸上看到的那样咯，中等身材，戴帽子、戴围巾、穿大衣，就和门厅的挂的那些一样。”阿尔半开玩笑地说，“而且这屋子里有人从伦敦来啊。”

“什么？”

“这就是hero不同于常人的观察力了。” 阿尔弗雷德得意地说，随即把手边的报纸推到二人面前，“这份《伦敦晚报》的日期是你们开业前一天，我在门厅发现的，不知道来自于谁。”

“要我说，一定是那个伊万•布拉金斯基！” 亚瑟的身体因为激动而微微前倾，“你看看他，没事就在屋里围着个围巾；哪怕是在房间发现个木屑也要拉着我讨论到底是哪个年代的；还有啊，他笑起来好恐怖，明明是个娃娃脸却让人觉得阴森森的。虽然他个子高了点，但也许是目击者离太远没看清呢——”

“亚瑟，亚瑟......你不能没证据就信口开河啊，我倒觉得他虽然性格有点古怪但是人不坏。” 王耀有些无奈。

“哈哈哈，没关系，合理的质疑也能给我启发——更何况，就算无害，有时候性格太过捉摸不透也实在叫人讨厌，对不对，亚瑟？”

“就是说。——啊，糟糕，已经这个点了，我要去客房看一眼柴还在不在烧，我可不想再听到菲利克斯大吼大叫。”

“去吧，只要你不介意我和王耀独处。” 阿尔调皮地眨了眨眼。

“想的美，耀可不对你这种毛头小子感兴趣。”

“真无情啊，” 阿尔夸张地撅起了嘴，“我有小你们很多吗？”

“我已经28岁了，亚瑟27。我看你也就20出头吧。”

“哎你们已经快30了吗？真是看不出来！话说，你们认识多久了？怎么认识的？” 阿尔弗雷德就像个八卦的女高中生。

“这个呀......” 王耀有些脸红，“战时我加入了中国八路军，而亚瑟是战地记者。当时我是军营里唯一一个会英文的，就被指派去给他当翻译、照顾下他生活，一来二去就......”

“就搞在了一起？”

“阿尔！”

“别紧张别紧张，哈哈哈。反正我只是被派来抓凶手的，hero才不想做多余的事呢！那你们是什么时候回到英国的呢？”

“就是战后。我的家人都在战争中死去了，我也没有别的依靠，就和亚瑟一起来了。”

“哦，我很抱歉。不过这下你们的情况我大概了解了，下面就去问问其他人吧。”

出了厨房门，他们发现其他人已经聚集在了客厅。

“没想到你们那么支持我的工作，hero要感动死了。”

“你想多了胖子，只是路德维希发现电话用不了了而已。”

“啊？？”

“我想起来服役的时候有战友负责调查伯明顿庄园的事，就想打电话问问，结果电话打不通。我请亚瑟和我出去看看，发现电话线断了——也许不是因为大雪，而是被人剪断的。”

“如果是大雪压断的，断口不可能那么干脆。” 亚瑟补充。

“是嘛……” 阿尔弗雷德若有所思，“那hero要加快破案速度了是不是？菲利克斯，你能和我去厨房谈谈吗？”

“哈？为什么是我？！”

“别误会，就是你正好离我最近而已。”

“我可没什么好说的。案件发生的时候我才12岁，为了避难住在乡下的奶奶家，那鬼地方送个报纸都要晚两三天。至于为什么来这，我也可以直接告诉你，我妈妈上个月去世了，我就只能又回到那个鸡不生蛋鸟不拉屎的地方投奔亲戚，这只是我的中点站。所以说，与其在我身上浪费时间不如多问问别人，比如这个黄皮猴子，哦，他还是个恶心的同性恋！”

“你说什么，你这个没家教的混蛋！！” 亚瑟撸起袖子几乎马上要冲出去。王耀虽然脸上也不好看，但还是赶紧拦住了亚瑟避免他冲动之下伤人。

“年轻人啊，眼界就是太窄，两个男人在一起有什么可新奇的呢？” 弗朗西斯不动声色地讽刺。

“就是说啊～小耀这种叫做男女通吃～没有文化的乡巴佬。”

“菲利克斯先生，战争才结束没几年，难道你忘了偏见可以对一个民族产生多大伤害了吗？”

“哦，我怎么能忘呢？” 见路德维希也加入了战局，菲利克斯立刻反唇相讥，“不过还是没有你清楚，毕竟你可是当年屠杀别人的一份子啊，纳粹党。虽然你英语说的和当地人差得八九不离十，可是有些口音你还是没来得及改啊。呸！我波兰老家的亲戚们就是因为你们才家破人亡的！” 

“菲利克斯先生，我对你的遭遇表示遗憾，但是——” 饶是路德维希这样的好脾气也不免面露愠色，无奈之下他从衬衫内袋掏出一份证件，“你说的没错，我是德裔，不过我家从爷爷辈就在这里了。战争期间有很多像我一样的人利用自己外形和语言的优势进行间谍活动，我只是侥幸活了下来，有很多我的战友则是被抓住，然后......被虐杀......”

“真是好笑，你又不是这里唯一一个英语母语者。” 虽然身体被拦住，亚瑟嘴上依然不饶人，“路德维希要是有问题早就在军事法庭被绞死了。”

“你们一个个......行啊，我一个人势单力薄说不过你们，不过你们联合起来欺负人也没高尚到哪去。这次是我判断失误，可是总有一天——啊！！你干什么？！”

“三只瞎老鼠, 昏头又昏脑……” 伊万不知道什么时候闪到了菲利克斯后面，趁他不注意凑到他耳边唱起了熟悉的童谣。菲利克斯跳开的速度和他汗毛竖起的速度一样快，而伊万仍面不改色心不跳地面对菲利克斯的怒视。

“我受够了！这里一个正常人也没有！我走还不行吗！明天不管封不封城我都走！反正老子有的是钱，还怕没人收留吗！” 菲利克斯拂袖而去。

“咳咳，我说王耀啊——”阿尔弗雷德率先打破沉默，自己无意间造成了这个局面他也有点过意不去，“是不是该准备晚饭了？hero来帮你吧。”

“就你？你不给耀添乱就不错了。”

“既然这样的话哥哥我也要来～对了路德，回头你能不能告诉我怎么练肌肉啊？”

“呵呵呵，你还是免了吧大叔，就不怕骨折吗？”

“不要拆穿我吧，小伊万！”

入夜，大家都睡了，菲利克斯蹑手蹑脚地潜到书房。他铺张地点燃了炉火，还盖了两张羊毛毯，反正明天就走了，钱可不能白花。无聊之际打开收音机，里面还是那些陈词滥调，提醒大家节前注意安全。

门就在这时被打开了。

“什么？是你啊。” 转头发现是熟悉的身影后菲利克斯又把自己陷在沙发里。

“你看起来很悠闲啊？”

“不然呢？等着看什么王子复仇记吗？”

“你还是觉得那是危言耸听？”

“反正和我没关系，我都说了，那时候我还是小——呃！” 说话间，一条腰带绕在了菲利克斯的脖子上，播音员磁性的声音盖过了脖子被扭断的动静。临走时，收音机里的音乐还被恶趣味地换成了肖邦的《葬礼进行曲》。

而这一切不过是漫长黑夜的一段小插曲罢了。


	4. Chapter 4

王耀的尖叫声划破了清晨的安详。

几个人一齐坐在厨房里，亚瑟找来了毛毯帮王耀披上，手臂紧紧环住他的肩。锅里刚做好的牛奶麦片还在冒着蒸汽，可是香甜的气味丝毫不能缓解人们的压抑。

“别害怕，耀，先喝点这个。” 亚瑟往王耀手里塞了杯他珍藏的威士忌。

“我没事。” 嘴上这么说，王耀的身体却像是被抽干力气般瘫在亚瑟身上，“你有问题要问吧，阿尔弗雷德？问吧，没关系。”

“嗯……好吧，你是什么时候发现他的？”

“就十分钟前......我下来做早饭，路过书房的时候听到书房收音机没关就想去关，没想到一开门就看见......” 他难过地捂住了脸。

“死因是什么？” 路德维希问。

“被勒死的，尸体已经有些僵了，应该是昨天凌晨被杀的。” 阿尔顿了顿，“也就是说这房子里每个人都有可能是凶手。”

“也每个人都有动机，毕竟他可是把我们所有人都得罪了一遍啊～” 伊万充分发挥了他残酷的幽默感。

“不，伊万，这不一定是冲动犯罪。”

“那就是仇杀？所以原来阿尔先生没有在胡闹啊～”

“hero一直都很认真！我的理论都是基于现实的推测！” 阿尔弗雷德还想说什么，但是最终还是摆摆手作罢，“我还是去查查他的行李吧，说不定有线索。” 

“听说他的脸变得像茄子一样啊？正好呢，反正我讨厌茄子～”

“别说了，伊万。”

“大半夜被杀我们却一点动静都没听到，他一定是连呼救都来不及吧——”

“都叫你别说了！” 亚瑟暴躁地咆哮道。

“好了你们两个，都冷静——” 鉴于路德维希已经一脸死相，弗朗西斯不得不出来充当和事佬的角色，“我说小伊万啊，现在可不是吓人的时候。不是每个人都像你一样这时候还能面带笑容——你也太沉得住气了吧！”

“哎——这样吗？”伊万天真地歪了下头，“我只是觉得大家一起坐在这猜凶手很热闹。你也知道嘛，我的故乡又大又冷，我已经好久没和人围在一块烤火了。”

“好吧好吧......” 弗朗西斯无奈，“那你也是够不容易的。”  


“hero再说一次，你们务必把自己和伯明顿的联系告诉我——” 阿尔弗雷德焦躁地在房里绕圈，“hero找到了菲利克斯妈妈的信件，落款是伊莲娜——和把那些孩子介绍到庄园的中间人一样，而那个人‘碰巧’也是东欧裔。关于这个中介，当时有一种说法：她其实知道那对魔鬼是什么货色，只是因为拿了回扣，故意把孩子们往火坑里推。”

“这种妈妈养出那种跋扈的孩子倒也不奇怪。”

“说起来——菲利克斯昨天说过，他的妈妈不久前去世了。如果说凶手是为了杀他妈妈而来却发现自己希望落空的话，杀死菲利克斯泄愤也不是不可能。”

“所以啊，你们还有什么小秘密赶紧说出来，会变成救命稻草也说不定。”

“救命稻草？你的意思是还会死人？！”

“说不准哦，毕竟是‘三只’瞎老鼠——就没人要坦白吗？”

迎接阿尔的是一片沉默。

“好吧，好吧。” 阿尔弗雷德不耐烦地敲了敲桌面，“你们要明白，凶手已经成功杀了一个人，此刻正心中暗爽呢，我十分确定。”

“怕什么嘛，现在凶手越是嚣张，最后捏碎他的时候越愉快哦，阿尔弗雷德警探。”

“真是可怕的发言啊伊万，需要hero现在就逮捕你吗？”

“原来警察可以随便抓人吗？那我只好抗争到底了，想试试门牙被打碎的感觉吗？”

“这就no, thank you了。”

“我说啊！” 亚瑟忍不住爆发了，“你一直在这发表危险言论，又坚称自己不是凶手，你不会是帮凶吧？帮凶手吸引火力然后让真凶逃之夭夭，我看阿尔弗雷德——”

“阿尔，我们能单独谈谈吗？” 一直沉默的王耀突然出声，“其他人麻烦出去一下——抱歉亚瑟，你也是......”

“虽然这听起来很像在偏袒，但是我还是要说——伊万不可能是凶手。我家原来是开学堂的，我见过不少他这个年纪的人;再加上我经历过战争，他这种很像是创伤应激障碍：人无法摆脱战争状态，变得警戒、阴郁、多疑。就像路德维希昨天所说，无知和偏见对一个人的打击是毁灭性的，所以除非我们有确切证据……抱歉啊，我一下说太多了。”

“哪里哪里，耀，你懂得好多哦！”

“说来惭愧，我的父亲是最早去海外游学的一批中国人之一，他回来后就创办了西式学堂，我大学毕业以后也在那里教过书。只是和他比起来，我还是小巫见大巫。说起来，我父亲在世的时候经常和我说人心的险恶：内敛的人永远比外露的人更可怕，就像你永远不知道水平面下冰山的规模。”

“就像希特勒从政前还是个画家？”

“是了。活了二十多年，我也不敢说我了解身边每个人的秉性。”

“那......亚瑟呢？” 阿尔小心翼翼地问。

“什......亚瑟他怎么了？？”

“如你所说，就算是每天同眠共枕的身边人你就百分百了解吗？更何况你们是在战争中认识哎，还有什么比战争更方便人隐藏身份的吗？现在不是有很多案子：妻子/丈夫以为另一半阵亡了，就另找人结了婚，结果没想到战争结束后原配突然出现在自己面前，法院都不知道要怎么判咧！”

“这......亚瑟他十五岁父母过世，十八岁进大学念书，大学毕业后就去了中国当记者......”

“可这都是亚瑟告诉你的不是吗？他的父母究竟是不是不在人世？你有没有去过他的大学、见过他的朋友？”

“阿尔！我不知道你在暗示什么，但是亚瑟不可能是杀人凶手！他从来都藏不住自己的小心思......”

“好吧好吧，” 阿尔摊手，“我只是指出你话语里的漏洞罢了。毕竟现在是特殊时期，那句话怎么说来着——宁可错杀一百，不肯放过一个。既然你这么坚持hero也没话说了——对了，说起亚瑟，hero最好去看看他和伊万有没有打起来......”

房间又恢复死一般寂静。要说阿尔弗雷德的话没有在王耀心中掀起一丝波澜也根本不可能，但是......王耀不禁回忆起他们交往时的种种，温柔的亚瑟、神采飞扬的亚瑟、虽然爱吃醋却也包容着自己缺点的亚瑟......无论如何王耀都无法把他和残忍的杀人犯联系在一起。

王耀的眼神在房间里不住游移，最后停在了那份《伦敦晚报》上。报纸在昨天被阿尔弗雷德遗留在桌子上后王耀就顺手把它摆在了架子上，可是他总觉得自己在阿尔拿出它之前就见过它了，是在哪呢......

“哦——亚瑟——” 王耀发出一声痛苦的呻吟，他觉得自己就像个灌满沸水的水瓶，哪怕再有一点磕碰就要炸裂开来。

“阿尔，你可算来了！小亚瑟他一直说个不停，哥哥我快受不了了——” 弗朗西斯见阿尔路过赶紧发出求救信号。路德维希不愧是间谍出身，趁着亚瑟喋喋不休的时候神不知鬼不觉地溜回了房间，徒留弗朗西斯承受着暴走边缘的亚瑟。而亚瑟丝毫没注意到进来的阿尔，仍自顾自地念叨着。

“亚瑟，亚瑟！” 阿尔一斧头劈开他自闭的壳，“王耀这么向着伊万有什么特别的理由吗？”

“这......我怎么知道......不过耀啊有一个毛病，就是特别认死理。既然他认为伊万是无辜的，那九头牛也拉不回来吧。”

“那你为什么——”

“阿尔啊，” 还是弗朗西斯旁观者清，“你大概是没谈过恋爱吧。人一旦陷入爱情呢就会变得蛮不讲理，没听过那句话吗，‘嫉妒是一种游荡的情欲’。如果一个人连喜欢的人身边出现其他对象都能忍，那他离心死就不远咯。”

“是吗......” 阿尔嚅嗫，“爱......情欲......嫉妒......那都是什么感觉呢……”

“！”

“抱歉抱歉，吓到你了吗？我只是听到了动静就下来看看。”

“我说伊万啊，你就不能改改走路没声音的毛病吗？”

“哎？原来这是不好的吗？”

“也不是不好......但是很吓人啊……我差点就伤到自己了。”

“你做饭为什么要用锤子啊？”

“这个吗？是专门拍松肉的，这样肉排炸出来才更可口。”

“这样啊......” 伊万垂下头，微长的刘海盖住了眼睛，“你不怕我吗？说不定我会突然把锤子抢过来砸向你的脑袋哦？”

“得了吧，我一直就觉得你不是凶手。不过我可不敢当众讲出来，你也看到亚瑟那个样子了......” 王耀嘴上说着，手也不忘一寸寸把肉拍平。战争教给他最朴实的一个道理就是：与其在这里绝望，还不如吃饱了再睡个好觉。

“我在你身上看到了以前的自己，伊万。我家本来有个大宅子，我爸爸还在那里开了学堂，如果不是因为战争的话我可能还是个不知人间疾苦的少爷吧。可惜啊，爸爸写的东西日本人不喜欢，于是就闯进学堂把他们一网打尽，最后还不忘连房子带书付之一炬。我当时因为在修学旅行而逃过一劫。等我回家后，我大概犹豫了一分钟吧，就报名参加了军队。我当时和你想的一样：大家为什么都那么忌讳死呢？明明我们与鬼门关就是一线之差。”

“耀......”

“所以啊，活下去吧，年轻人，说不定哪天你就找到生命的意义了呢。” 王耀腾出一只手拍拍一万的肩膀，“你家里呢，是什么样？”

“我吗......我父母本来都是艺术家。肃反的时候我只记得母亲大喊了一声‘秘密警察’，然后我们就到了西伯利亚啦。爸爸妈妈不久后就去世了，剩下我和姐姐妹妹。我姐姐有点爱哭，是个冒失鬼; 我妹妹那时还不谙世事，天天吵着要和哥哥结婚。后来战争愈来愈烈，征兵的队伍都到了西伯利亚。我姐姐第一时间给我报了名，她说......这是可以逃离这里的唯一机会......”

伊万目不转睛地盯着窗外的雪，这让他想起了那段时光。雪是多变的，它时而像温柔的母亲，时而又像威风凛凛的冬将军。记得每次食不果腹时，姐姐都会带他们到郊外的雪地，一双巧手把雪捏成了面包、饭团、鸡蛋，就这样吃下去仿佛有了种享受大餐的错觉。

“伊万，这是我和娜塔织的围巾，还好我们攒了足够的棉花票。” 在帮弟弟围上围巾时，冬妮娅悄悄地凑到伊万耳边，“有机会就跑，明白吗？哪怕一个人能逃出这可怕的地方也好......”

还想说些什么，负责点数的军官已经把伊万赶到了队伍里。

“对不起，弟弟！总有一天我们还能再相见的！” 姐姐最后的呼喊就这样消散在寒风中。

“喂，你们。” 苏军攻进柏林的那天，疯狂的士兵抢夺着目所能及的一切财物。面对着惊恐的一家人，伊万显得异常平静：“我会带你们逃脱装甲兵的封/锁，但是条件是你们要一直收留我到苏/联撤军，明白了吗？”

  
正午时分的太阳太过猛烈，直射在雪上的反光让伊万头昏目眩。三只瞎老鼠，冬妮娅、伊万、娜塔莉娅。西伯利亚的终年冻土会有开出向日葵的一天吗？


	5. 捕鼠器（5）

“见鬼，我的滑雪板呢！” 阿尔弗雷德的声音犹如防空警报般盘旋在房子上空。

“怎么了？” 众人纷纷赶来客厅。

“我的滑雪板，” 阿尔弗雷德指着衣架旁的角落，“原来就放在这里的，结果现在不见了。”

“你突然找滑雪板干什么？”

“还不是因为那该死的凶手。hero怕自己一个人的力量不够，会让惨剧再次发生，就想快马加鞭回到总部找增援，可是没想到......”

“那可不关哥哥我的事！我刚刚一直在，呃，开导亚瑟，所以我们俩都是无辜的。”

“我刚刚胃痛，吃了点药在床上休息。” 路德维希揉了揉太阳穴。

“那么......” 阿尔的眼睛转向了伊万。

“他刚刚一直在厨房，” 王耀抢先替他说，“我在做饭，他帮我打下手。”

“你说什么？！”

“亚瑟，亚瑟，还记得我们刚刚怎么说的吗？你先别冲动......” 弗朗西斯不得不再次跳出来拦住亚瑟。他也不想当什么知心哥哥，无奈这里的几个人除了他都情商为零。

“我先带他去房间冷静冷静。” 弗朗西斯冲大家摆摆手，带着亚瑟向卧室走去。

“抱歉，弗朗西斯，我没事了，你先回去吧。” 在卧室门口，亚瑟谢绝了弗朗西斯送自己进去的好意。

“真的吗？”

“嗯。”

亚瑟孤零零地坐在床边，脚尖反反复复在地毯上剐蹭，上面的灰尘被扬起又落下。他以前可以说是个没心没肺的人，就算父母在自己十五岁时出意外去世，自己在哭过葬礼后又没事人似的回到学校迎接新的生活。可是看看现在的自己，竟然因为一个才出现了两天的人就深陷在负面情绪中不可自拔。

他还记得自己和王耀第一次见面时的朝气。刚成为社会人的他偶然在报纸上看到了关于中国战场的报道，便一腔热血地去到了那个绝望与希望并存的地方。接待他的首长是一位国字脸、胡子拉碴的大汉。在港口会合后，二人便前往那位于黄土间的腹地。

“他叫王耀......” 首长的英文并不好，通过破碎的单词和夸张的肢体动作亚瑟大概明白，这个叫王耀的就是他日后的翻译兼生活助手。

“你别担心，我会说英文。” 王耀显然是被两人滑稽的样子逗笑了，“这里虽然条件艰苦了点，但是你以前没住过窑洞吧，说不定会是很好的写作素材哦？”

“亚瑟，你也太莽撞了。” 王耀帮亚瑟仔细包扎好伤口，“还好子弹只是擦过，万一你胳膊真的废了怎么办？”

“那我只好从记者界退休啰。” 亚瑟半开玩笑地回答。

“我说你啊，好歹替你父母着想着想啊。谁会乐意看见自己儿子残疾啊？”

“他们吗？他们几年前就去世了。” 亚瑟耸耸肩。

“对不起，我不知道......”

“没关系，老实说那时候我才十五岁，还是失去了都不懂得珍惜的年纪，再加上我父母对我一直是放养。他们出事那天是去登山，早上还和我道了别，晚上回来就已经是尸骨了。剩下的事我都没印象了，因为后面几天我都视野模糊。再然后我就寄住在远房亲戚家，平时没少四处鬼混，反正没有人管我了，多好啊。” 亚瑟自嘲般摇了摇头，“之后有一天我突然被打醒，这个世界上除了我自己已经不会有人爱我了，于是我重新回到了学校，好歹也考上了大学。就是每年圣诞节宿舍都格外空荡荡的，原来世界上真的只剩我一个人了啊。”

王耀深呼吸了几次，然后像是下了很大决心似的说：“其实......我父母三个月前刚刚去世……还有我全家......因为触怒了日本人，连人带财，一个也不留......”

“耀......” 亚瑟没想到这个总是眼含笑意的人背后竟然有那么悲惨的往事，“你为什么不早告诉我呢？”

“因为这里是战场啊，每天都有人死去。我们能活着就已经是最大的幸运了，我又哪里有时间停下来为三个月之前的事悲伤春秋呢？”

“才不是这样呢，”亚瑟微微俯身拥抱住王耀，“骨头那么硬，要它一夜长大都会有生长痛呢，更何况是人心。耀，虽然上级派你当我的指导者，但是你也可以不那么尽职尽责的。既然我们是同病相怜的难兄难弟，你也依靠一下我，好不好？”

“好......” 亚瑟伤口上的消毒剂气味冲进鼻腔，让王耀不禁鼻子有些发酸。

亚瑟十分不甘心。他和王耀在炮口后大笑、在硝烟中亲吻，然后携手从那惨烈的战争中生还，如今却败在了一个心理阴暗的杀人狂面前。明明他们两天前还如胶似漆，一切，一切不该是这样的。亚瑟觉得自己像是落入了什么圈套，然而是谁在默默操控这一切？

“可恶！” 毫无头绪的亚瑟愤怒地踢在了床边的五斗橱上，王耀的手套随之掉在了地上，由于惯性，里面的一张粉红色纸片飘了出来。

“这是？......”

“亚瑟？亚瑟你在吗？” 王耀小心翼翼地敲了敲门。

“嗯，你进来吧。”

打开门，亚瑟还保持着那个坐在床边的姿势，就算听到王耀进来他也没有抬头，眼睛一直盯着自己的膝盖。

“我们得好好谈谈——”

“是该好好谈谈。” 亚瑟不客气地打断王耀的话，“耀，你知道吗，你真的很难懂。我知道你们东方有一套什么含蓄、内敛，可是我原以为你对我是毫无保留的，现在我不确定了。” 亚瑟抬起头，绿色的眼睛像是失去了水源的水潭，王耀从来没见过他露出过这样的神情。

“你在说什么啊，亚瑟？我对你还不够坦陈吗？”

“哦，是吗？” 亚瑟掏出那张纸片，“刚刚你的手套不小心掉了，我就看见了这个——三天前去伦敦的火车票。你明明告诉我你一天都在家的。”

“这......亚瑟，我向你保证，我和什么凶杀案没关系，我也没有在伦敦偷偷勾搭谁，但是具体是去干什么我还不能说......”

“哈，连理由都懒得找了吗？”

“才不是呢！亚瑟，你不能再这样了，有人故意在离间我们！”

“所以你去接近那个布拉金斯基也是受人指使了？”

“我只是觉得伊万他很可怜罢了！他的父母很早就死了——”

“呵，又是一个父母双亡的。怎么，你的老师瘾又上来了？” 亚瑟不耐烦地把眼前的几缕碎发拨开，“耀，你知道吗，就算你坐在房间的最角落，也总有人能察觉到你身上的光芒。可惜，我不再是唯一一个了。”

纵使王耀脾气再好，也不免被亚瑟的执迷不悟搞得恼火：“你说我骗你，你又对我百分百诚实了吗？你买东西那天也顺路去了伦敦。你买的报纸还放在了口袋里，是我在大门口帮你拿出来的。你又是去搞什么鬼？”

“咳咳……” 弗朗西斯显然是在两个人变得急赤白脸之前就在那了，“哥哥也不想打扰你们，但是……王耀，阿尔弗雷德让你过去一趟。”

“阿尔，你找我？” 王耀试图表现得什么也没发生过。

“嗯，听说你会弹琴啊，耀？”

“是啊，你听谁说的？”

“亚瑟呗，”阿尔耸耸肩，“还说你大学时兼任了低年级的音乐老师。”

“是这样没错，可是我只会一些简单的曲目。”

“那就够了，你还记得《三只瞎老鼠》吗？之前hero都是从文字层面在猜测，可是本子上写的是乐谱哎，说不定弹出来会对破案有帮助呢？hero已经把其他人赶到卧室那边了，如果有人因为曲子过来，就算不是凶手也是和案件关系莫大的人。”

“好吧，那我们什么时候开始？”

“hero要先藏好，你就先数五十下，数好了再弹。”

王耀端坐在琴凳上，手半握成拱形，指尖因为供血不足而发凉发僵，他不得不停下来搓了搓手。钢琴一直连接着王耀最快乐的几段记忆：他在五岁的时候得到了第一架钢琴，父亲从不逼迫他，只是告诉他想弹的时候就来练练; 大学时，面对着一排亮晶晶的眼神，王耀指尖流淌出欢快的曲调，清脆的童音一起和着; 再然后就是和亚瑟搬进庄园，他一进门就被客厅的三角钢琴吸引，便抛下行李坐到了钢琴前，亚瑟就在一旁乖巧地倾听......

为了我，为了亚瑟，为了所有人的幸福......王耀吐出一口浊气，敲下了第一个琴键。

三只瞎老鼠，昏头又昏脑。

一只接一只，跟着主妇跑。

主妇抡起刀，尾巴全砍掉。

谁若像老鼠，下场准不妙。

王耀曾经吐槽过这首歌谣的歌词，明明是给小孩子唱的，歌词却这么阴暗。然而，能幸福地过完一生的终究是少数，暴政、瘟疫、宗教迫害，有些人一生下来就要思考如何活下去。这些朗朗上口的旋律，更像是隐忍的反抗，是处于弱势的人们拒绝被强者剥削的呐喊。

门开了。

“阿尔？” 看到来人后，王耀大吃一惊，“你要抓的人呢？”

“抓到了。” 他看起来神清气爽。

“啊？可是我没听到动静啊？”

“我已经得到自己想要的了。王耀，我都说了多少次，你不要隐瞒了。”

“我没有啊——”

“你爸爸开了学堂，因为教育制度全面引进自西方，所以不光是中国学生，就连外国官员也会把自己的孩子送过去。十年前，有一个美国海军上将在中国驻扎，他把他的两个孩子：马修和阿尔弗雷德送到了你爸爸那。后来他们回了国，上将在战争中死去，两个孩子被送往了伯明顿。可怜的哥哥马修，他为了保护自己的弟弟而被活活折磨致死。”

“阿尔......” 王耀脸色苍白，“可是这跟我......”

“怎么和你没有关系！” 阿尔喘着粗气，“可怜的两兄弟好不容易求邮递员给了他们一张邮票，他们已经举目无亲，唯一信得过的就是远在中国的校长，可是信石沉大海，没有人在乎他们的死活。”

“不，不是这样的......那时候我家早就被......”

“我不管！” 阿尔弗雷德咆哮道，“总有人得为我哥哥的死负责！我已经杀了那个老巫婆，你应该看看当时她的脸。然后我又开始打听伊莲娜那个守财奴的下落，看看我发现了什么？虽然她死了，可是她儿子要住进一个酒店，一个由你经营的酒店！我只是用了点变声技巧就让你们相信我是警局派来的人了。”

“那么电话线也是——”

“对，是我剪断的，万一你们打电话去求证就露陷了。” 阿尔弗雷德掏出一把枪，“虽然不知道是哪个杀千刀的偷走了我的滑雪板，但是没关系了，大不了来个鱼死网破。”

“阿尔——不！！”

“王耀，趴下！” 一个声音响起，伴随着的是一个黑色的影子飞向阿尔弗雷德的脑门。

“砰咚” 枪掉在地板上的声音格外大，至于击中阿尔的那个东西，王耀这才看清，是花园的鹅卵石。

“你没事吧？” 锃亮的军靴映入眼帘，路德维希宽厚的声音在耳边响起，他走到王耀身边把阿尔弗雷德拷了起来。

“我没事，就是腿有些软。” 路德维希贴心地把他扶到椅子上。

“怎么了？” 听到动静的其他人跑了下来，因为眼前的情景而目瞪口呆。

“我退伍以后就在苏格兰场工作。这个人，”他指了指躺在地上还没醒的阿尔弗雷德，“他有狂躁症，在军队时就打伤过不少人。后来他被送去精神病院治疗，两周前逃了出来。我本来只是来抓他归队的，直到菲利克斯死了以后才觉得不对劲，就提前偷了他的滑板——这还要感谢你啊亚瑟，要不是你一直缠着阿尔和弗朗西斯说个不停，我还没机会呢。”

亚瑟不好意思的笑声淹没在警笛之中。路德维希用自带的无线电联系了警察，此刻正有一串以铲雪车开路的车队朝这里靠近。

“马修......” 被押解到警车上，阿尔弗雷德望着自己车窗上的倒影，恍惚间看到了一张和自己极为相似的脸。他的胞兄不如自己健壮，性格也总是唯唯诺诺的，这导致就算是他们的父母也总是忘记这个儿子的存在。可是这个一向怯懦的男孩却在身陷囹圄之时毅然剪短了自己的头发，假装起了弟弟，为真正的弟弟争取了逃亡时间。

“马修，果然我再怎么努力也赶不上你啊......”

“路德维希，你可不可以捎哥哥一程啊？我在曼彻斯特约了人谈生意。” 得到允许后，弗朗西斯迅速地收拾好自己的行李在门厅等候。

“这是支票。” 弗朗西斯把两天的房钱交给王耀，“虽然实在是惊险了点，但是这几天可以说是让哥哥我毕生难忘啊。正好马上就圣诞节了，过几天你们可能会收到几件名牌大衣、还有雪地靴——请不要推辞，就当是一位老朋友对你们的祝福吧。”

车队后方的一位警探朝弗朗西斯招手，他连忙提起箱子向那边走去，没出几步又想起什么似的回头：“小亚瑟啊，你这个驴脾气可真是够呛，还好哥哥只需要忍你两天。要是谁能一直忍受你这个脾气的话，那他对你可真是一往情深。” 说罢，便留下一个潇洒的背影，徒留王耀和亚瑟脸红地四目相对。

“耀......” 亚瑟率先开口，“对不起，我一定是疯了......你聪明、善良，看事情又很有自己的一套方法，你能做的不仅是个旅店老板那么简单——我本来希望其他人都看到这点的，可是真的有人夸奖你的时候我又恨不得把他的嘴缝上。我怕我作为爱人的‘特权’越来越少，你也会渐渐离我远去......”

“亚瑟，原来你是这么想的吗……” 王耀突然觉得有些好笑，“你呀，想得也太多了吧。你以为我会爱上你就是因为我们在军队里同吃同住吗？如果是这样我还有几百号人可以挑，军队里最不缺的就是男人。我更不是出于什么怜悯，相反，亚瑟，你才是那个救我于水火的人。”

“很抱歉让你们因为我吵架了。” 伊万神出鬼没的毛病还是没有变。

“咦，你要走了吗？”

“嗯。” 车队已经清理了从城里来这边路上的雪，电话线刚刚也由好心的警察帮忙修好，这下普通的计程车也可以进来了，“利物浦有一家俄裔的商会，我打算去那里投奔他们。再然后，我准备去西德，那是我能去的离西伯利亚最近的地方了。” 再高耸的墙壁也有倒塌的一天; 地球是圆的，所以哪怕花一辈子绕着它转也总能回到原点。

“知道了。” 王耀还想说一些安慰的话语，可是大概伊万也不需要吧，“一路顺风。” 他唯有献上最衷心的祝福。

“人都走了，这下你放心了吧？”

“我......嗯......” 亚瑟不好意思地点点头。

“不过有一件事我还是要感谢伊万啊......” 天气终于转晴，即使在家门口也能看见远方的森林，王耀仿佛还能听见鹿蹄踩在枯叶上的声音。

“什......什么？” 亚瑟紧张的问。

“他让我明白了如果没能遇到你，我大概也在浑浑噩噩地过日子吧。” 收回远眺的目光，王耀转头看向亚瑟，琥珀色的眼睛秀彻、温润。

“耀......” 亚瑟突然想起了什么，接着便从衣袋里掏出一个小盒子，那是一对胸针，“其实我那天去伦敦就是为了买这个。按照西方的习俗应该是送戒指的，可是咱们俩都要干活，不方便——先说好，你别上了就不能轻易摘下来。如果哪个多事的家伙非要问别针的意义，我们就说这是柯克兰旅馆才有的员工福利。”

“亚瑟，其实我也是......” 王耀打开了一个小柜子的门，里面是一个中式风格的摆件，“这种鸟叫鸳鸯，因为总是成对在水中游泳，所以成了爱情的象征。上次我们一起去玩的时候我在唐人街看到了，就找机会偷偷买下来了......虽然早了点，但是圣诞快乐，亚瑟！”

“圣诞快乐。” 亚瑟微微一笑，把自己的嘴唇贴上了王耀的。


End file.
